MGM Cartoons Wiki:Bans
Locking a user in a tower (blocking) is the method by which admins may literally prevent users from editing . Most tower-locks are assigned due to disruption of the database. Any user may report to an admin for any major disruption. They should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a tower-lock. Supervisors and Associates are never obliged to place a tower-lock and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because tower-locks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing Supervisors and Associates talk and take care to inform the other. Users who were tower-locked can appeal their tower-lock by using Template:Unblock on their talk page. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' tower-locks without prior discussion; see below. If a user's account has been globalled/disabled by Wikia, it is recommended that the account be unblocked, so it's easier to keep track of blocked users (they won't be able to edit all of Wikia anyway). It is forbidden for an Supervisor/Administrator to ban/block/tower-lock a user because they have violated policies on other wikis. They must violate one of our Rules/Terms to be blocked/tower-locked here. Major vandalism attacks across Wikia should be reported to VSTF instead of tower-locking users who didn't violate Terms here, but violated policies on other wikis. Reasons Accounts may be banned/blocked/tower-locked for: *Persistently making personal attacks (racist comments, hate speech to someone else) *Persistent spam/vandalism (Though obvious blatant spam/vandalism warrants tower-lock without warning, such as removing page content or removing references for no reason) *Edit warring or revert warring *Violating the new multiple users rule (unless your account was already created prior to your block); however, it is still forbidden to use these accounts to evade your block. *Violating any of our terms *Accounts with inappropriate usernames (though these will not be IP blocked) Blocks longer than 3 months If this pertains to you, you agree not to: *Encourage others to do edits for you for 3 months *Attempt to create or use multiple accounts for the purposes of circumventing the closure for 3 months If a blocked user wishes to be unblocked, they user can submit a block appeal after 3 months. Violation of these terms can lead to your appeal being rejected. Duration Everyone, sans vandalism-only account creators, is eligible to receive a warning before being blocked. Factors such as how long a user has been on the site (users who have been here for a long time should know better) can also dictate whether a user receives a warning first or is tower-locked outright. The final decision is up to the blocking Acme Head/Wizard. *'Vandalism/Spam/Trolling' **1st offense = warning or 1 week **2nd = if you got a warning 1 week, if not 2 weeks **3rd = indefinite ban *'Problem with users' (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding Terms): **1st offense = warning **2nd = 2 week ban **Further? = indefinite ban *'Failure to cite sources' **1st-3rd = warning **4th = 1 week **5th = 2 weeks **Further? = 1 Month *'Privacy' **1st offense = 1 week ban **2nd = indefinite ban *'Removal of warnings issued by Acme Staff from message wall' **1st offense and onwards = 2 week ban drop with message wall access revoked IP addresses are autoblocked for 24 hours after the user has been blocked. Because IP is shared around a certain brick-and-mortar (building), or multiple buildings, there may be more than one user who edits on that address. In the case of persistent violators should it need to have a duration longer than 24 hours or one full day, then let Wikia/Fandom staff know. They can extend this block to the entire IP if it becomes a problem. Unacceptable username policy Users with unacceptable usernames may be blocked based on an administrator's discretion for reasons such as profanity. In this case, the user will be allowed to create a new account with an acceptable username, since only Fandom staff can change usernames. If the offending account's username is changed to a more acceptable one, it will be unblocked. Usernames with personal attacks directed at another user will be blocked indefinitely. Appealing a Block When a user tries to appeal a block on their wall, the appeal has to get at least 60% support from users on the wiki. After seven days, if less than 60% of users support the appeal, the block will remain in place. If users mess around with their message wall (i.e., spamming or vandalism), they can have their talk access revoked. When blocking a user, always leave their wall open unless they are messing with it. An exception to this is if the user is sockpuppeting and you have removed their talk access from their main account.